


出擊

by ruby0204



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:42:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby0204/pseuds/ruby0204
Summary: 可當成是日常系列的前傳。關於宮侑終於沒耐心所以主動進攻的故事。OOC雷者慎。
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 11





	出擊

夏天、高溫、汗水，細菌最愛的季節、佐久早最恨的時刻。

一如既往，他在訓練後迅速地衝進了淋浴間，黑狼的大夥在跟他相處這麼久一段時間後對於他的習慣都有了瞭解，大部分的隊友對他都很包容。

熱水帶走肌膚上的汗、緩解肌肉的痠痛，佐久早吐出一口長氣，當他走出淋浴間時宮侑頂著一頭溼漉漉的金髮與他四目相接。

佐久早面無表情，而宮侑咧開了嘴，那笑容在佐久早看來有點蠢。

「嘿，臣臣，你今天最後那顆球扣得漂亮極了｡」

宮侑的語氣輕快又開朗，但佐久早清楚記得，大約一小時以前，宮侑才為了他沒有打好他的託球而怒斥他是個廢物。

宮侑雖然是個容易惹怒別人的人，但他對待排球的認真讓人討厭不起來，至少佐久早不會因為這點討厭他。

佐久早衝著他點了點頭，他沒有打算回答什麼，但宮侑顯然沒有要放過他的意思。

「等等一起吃晚飯吧，木兔說他找到了一間超棒的餐廳哦｡」

一個由木兔發起的邀約，佐久早能輕而易舉想像出這場聚會是多麼吵鬧，但他空蕩的胃對他發出抗議，要佐久早接受這場邀請。

更糟糕的是，宮侑還注視著他。用他那一雙在燈光下像是流淌的濃稠的蜜一般的、棕色的眼睛。佐久早能感到喉間一片灼熱，他輕輕嗯了一聲而宮侑沒有錯過。

佐久早瞪他，為了宮侑那個過於驚訝的表情。

「邀請我的人是你，宮。別露出那幅傻兮兮的模樣｡」

「少來臣臣，你我都知道我不管什麼時候都很好看。我只是沒想到你會答應──這是不是說明我的魅力大到讓你難以抗拒｡」

宮侑眨著眼，那一刻他的表情竟有著天然的無辜，像是一隻柔軟的狐狸幼崽。

佐久早移開了他的視線。

「只是因為我餓了，而且，木兔挑餐廳的品味不差｡」

木兔挑餐廳的品味簡直爛透了。

佐久早將自己塞在最角落，他旁邊坐著宮侑對面坐著日向。某種意義上而言這個位置過於明亮了，但這是個角落，很符合佐久早不想跟人有過多接觸的想法。

烤肉的味道很大，油脂滴落髮出的聲音與香味都鮮明異常、張牙舞爪的想鑽進身上每個毛孔，佐久早很確定這場聚會結束後他會再把自己塞進浴室。

木兔興致高昂，他舉著啤酒杯和明暗乾杯，日向杯子裡裝的是橙汁，木兔也一樣湊過來跟他碰了碰杯子。

「前兩天那場比賽我們都打得很棒不是嗎？日向最後那顆球可真是……」

佐久早想他終於知道為什麼今天會有這場聚會了，很顯然如果不是因為兩天前那場比賽結束得太晚，這場聚會本該在那時候舉行而不是現在。

木兔攬著日向的肩讚美他的技巧精進不少，宮侑不知何時也加入話題。他摸著自己佈滿水珠的杯壁，佐久早不確定宮侑究竟喝了多少，他甚至不確定宮侑此刻那異常軟糯的口吻是因為他喝醉了還是關西腔本就如此。

「翔陽打得越來越好了，我當初就說過，我一定要給你託球──」

宮侑拖長了尾音，他的臉頰泛粉，狐狸的眼睛是明亮有光的，抬眼瞧人時漂亮得驚人。

雖然佐久早不想承認宮侑有對的時刻，但他不確定如果宮侑用現在這個樣子問他他是不是好看得無法拒絕，他能堅定的否定宮侑。

「侑前輩，我還記得你當初說不和技術差的人打球｡」

日向笑了，這個開朗的青年在獨身一人前往巴西曆練後明顯變得更加堅韌又耀眼，是那種令人不自覺被他吸引的耀眼，在球場上尤其。

而這也許就是宮侑當初為什麼在落敗後還能說出要給他託球的原因。

「別這樣翔陽──」

被人提及青春期張狂的話語，而對象還是太陽般的日向，宮侑的臉更紅了，但他還是那麼的理直氣壯。

「但我也沒說錯，你看看你們，簡直是一群怪物｡」

球場上以操控他們這群怪物為樂的二傳手笑嘻嘻地說著，他的視線掃過明暗木兔日向，最後落到佐久早身上。

佐久早不動聲色向身後的牆壁靠近了些，他不想知道一個明顯喝上頭了的宮侑會有什麼奇怪的評語與動作。

「特別是臣臣，你們能想像嗎？我當初看見他的手腕時真心覺得那強得超討人厭的｡」

「那個發球，超級討厭｡」

宮侑連續強調了兩次討厭，佐久早發出一點聲響，目的是提醒宮侑他就在旁邊聽著。

但宮侑沒管他。

「我同意！臣臣的球真的超難接的!!」

木兔大聲贊同，作為兩個曾敗在井闥山手下的人，他們之間似乎取得某些共識。

對此，佐久早難得的、發出短促笑聲，他滿意地彎起嘴角，畢竟這些話對一個職業排球員來說更像是讚美。

「要這麼說的話你也一樣，宮｡」

佐久早端起他消毒過後的酒杯抿了一口，當年的稻荷崎也不是能夠輕易擊敗的存在，井闥山就在他們手上丟過一局。何況早在國青集訓時，佐久早就親身體會過宮侑的傳球是多麼精妙又帶有強烈的操控意味，也見過宮侑手熱時的發球是多麼強力。而當宮侑站在他的對面，那樣精妙的傳球與強力的發球都是絕對棘手的。

「而且球場之外的你更麻煩｡」

宮侑猛地扭頭，用他那雙有些失焦的棕色眸子看著佐久早，糯糯的關西腔拖長了，有甜美的柔軟。

「臣臣──你那是在稱讚我嗎!」

「很明顯，不是｡」

佐久早捏緊手中的杯子，很努力維持了他一貫的冷淡口吻。

「我就知道你喜歡我｡」

宮侑對他舉杯，杯中酒液因為他的舉動濺出了不少，佐久早給了他一個白眼並再次拉開他們之間的距離。

「宮，閉嘴｡」

但他沒有否認宮侑的話。

──

聚會解散慣例，明暗送木兔犬鳴送日向，而宮侑是佐久早負責解決的麻煩。

因為他們的租屋該死的，離得很近。

佐久早一出餐廳便戴上口罩，六月末尾的夜晚空氣有著白天尚未完全散去的暑意，偶爾刮過的風冰涼吻上他少數裸露在外的肌膚。

宮侑雙手插在兜裡，心情很好哼著不知名的曲子，偶爾回頭看一眼佐久早。

「好好走路，宮，如果你跌倒我不會拉你起來，我會直接走人｡」

佐久早不得不出聲警告，免得宮侑因為一時犯傻而一頭撞在路旁的電線杆上。

「說謊｡」

語氣沉著又篤定，一瞬間宮侑看上去就像是清醒的，棕色的眼清晰映出佐久早沉默執拗的身影。

──他沒醉，或者該說，沒有他想像中的醉。

佐久早很快意識到這個事實，他甚至頭次覺得戴著口罩令他不能呼吸，宮侑朝他跨了一步，過近的距離讓佐久早下意識戒備，他像刺蝟般張開防禦的刺。

「你最好離我遠點，宮｡」

佐久早的語氣比以往都還尖銳，他穿著貼身的T恤，緊繃的肩胛像是下一秒會有人襲擊他。

「別這樣嘛臣臣｡」

宮侑攤開雙手，彷彿是在暗示他有多麼無害，然而佐久早和他都清楚，宮侑跟人畜無害絕對扯不上邊。

宮侑生來就是個禍害。

「你不可能放我一個人在路邊的，不是嗎?」

佐久早一直知道宮侑是個混帳，但他沒想過宮侑能混帳成這樣。

「你到底想說什麼?」

「應該是我要問你吧？你在害怕什麼，臣君｡」

宮侑盯著他，他刻意加重了語氣，挑釁得就像是等人往他臉上揍上幾拳。

「你真的覺得我對你說了那麼多次的喜歡只是玩笑嗎？我以為治是我見過最笨的人，結果你比他還笨──我是能吃了你嗎？你就不能承認你也喜歡我?」

考慮到宮家兄弟彼此的惡劣關係，佐久早確定宮侑絕對是在罵他。

而他也確定了用三言兩語精確踩在別人底線反覆橫跳並且惹怒別人絕對是宮侑除了排球之外的另一個天賦。他自信滿滿的語氣足以惹惱任何一個人，佐久早開始思考如果他以發球的力道往那張好看的臉上來一拳，宮侑高挺的鼻樑會歪成什麼樣？

「我的耐心都被你磨光了｡」

宮侑朝他伸手，二傳手重點保養的部位非常漂亮，指甲修剪得乾淨圓潤，那雙手曾托出無數個讓佐久早在心中稱讚的完美託球，就像是一門藝術。

此時此刻這雙手攤平在他面前，赤裸地對他展示所有，肌膚散發出柑橘的香氣，是方才那間餐廳提供的洗手液味道。

「我保證我徹底洗乾淨了，而且還刷了牙哦｡」

狡猾的狐狸抬眼覷他，滿滿的自得與挑釁。

「不給我個吻嗎?」

佐久早攥住他的手腕，按住他的肩將宮侑推到了一旁的街道上，他沒有特別控制力氣，但他確定宮侑並非整個背部撞在牆上。

他們湊得很近，隔著口罩，宮侑吃痛的表情被佐久早毫無遺漏收進眼底，但他很快消化了痛露出笑容。

「還真是性急啊臣君｡」

到了這個時候宮侑還在作死的挑釁他，佐久早深切認知到宮侑的性格真的很爛，他警告的捏了捏他的手腕。

宮侑從鼻腔中擠出輕微笑聲，他緩慢地朝佐久早伸出沒被抓住的那隻手，直到指尖距離佐久早口罩繫繩只剩下幾毫米的距離。

他們沉默地對視著，宮侑的眼中燃著火，他也一樣。

佐久早幅度輕微的偏了下頭，宮侑微涼的指尖觸碰到他沒被口罩遮擋住的肌膚。

沉默被打破了。

宮侑近乎粗暴扯下他的口罩，佐久早同樣用力捏著他的下巴便吻了上去，並且他確定了宮侑沒說謊，他真的刷過了牙──佐久早嚐到了檸檬的氣味，而且他沒對任何人說過，他其實偏愛檸檬。

即使接吻宮侑也並不安分，佐久早扣著他的手腕，另一手捏著他的後頸，不讓這隻狐狸再掙扎。

親吻一個人幾乎是從前的佐久早不能想像的，他甚至很少願意跟旁人有肢體接觸，更別提這種更進一步的親密。

但宮侑步步緊逼的挑釁實在激得他不想逃避，他要剪下狐狸的利爪，讓最為狡猾的生物也安分聽話。

「如果你希望我吻你，你就該安靜一點，侑。很多時候你話多得煩到讓人不想碰你｡」

佐久早捏了捏宮侑後頸柔軟的肌膚，低語道，他幾乎是貼著宮侑的脣說這話的。

「你真的很懂浪漫欸臣臣，這是我聽過最棒的稱讚了｡」

宮侑諷刺地回答，彷彿這樣就能掩蓋他因為佐久早改變的稱呼而紅成一片的頸部跟耳朵。

「那如果我希望你上我的話我要怎麼做？割掉舌頭當個啞巴嗎?」

「那倒不必｡」

佐久早挑起眉，一個毫無保留的笑容出現在他那張迷人的臉上，宮侑一時間真的看呆了，於是他喪失回話的最佳時機。

「你只需要把自己洗乾淨就成，你的聲音多少還是有點用的｡」

「現在，回我家，侑｡」


End file.
